A Sick Joke of a Life
by WiseChic
Summary: Life is not easy for a demigod but, when your the complete opposite of Life, Death, it just goes downhill from there. If it weren't for my best friend I might not have had the guts to tell you my story. And, it's not a pretty one either. So, buckle up. Because you're in for quite the ride. R&R please.


**THIS STORY CAME TO ME RANDOMLY WHILE DOING STUFF AND THOUGHT I'D ROLL WITH IT AND SEE HOW IT GOES. I KNOW I HAVE TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES AND I PROMISE I'M WORKING ON THEM FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THEM AND LIKE THEM. I JUST HAD THIS IDEA AND JUST HAD TO GET IT TYPED SO HERE IT BE, PEOPLES.**

* * *

**OC CHARACTERS: NYX CALIGO, JENNY AND LIAM THOMAS, RACHEL McKINLEY, MARIAH ARDIENTE, TAMMY BELLEROSE,  
ALYS JOHNSON, LILY PEREZ, BRANDON PEREZ, SABRINA AND LAUREN WILLIAMS, and any others I end up adding.**

**FROM THE SERIES:** Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Drew Tanaka, Lacy, Mitchell, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Chiron, Mr.D, Clarisse La Rue, Nyssa, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Chris Rodriguez AND whoever else I manage to fit in. : )

**RELATIONSHIPS: PERCY/ANNABETH, JASON/PIPER, GROVER/JUNIPER, CLARISSE/CHRIS, SILENA/CHARLIE, NICO/OC, LEO/OC, etc.**

**SUMMARY: **Life for this group of kids has never been normal "per se" but when they have to band together to defeat evil incarnate, Let's just say, it's not gonna be pretty...

I'm an orphan. My friends are strange. My life is stranger. I'm a demigod. But, I'm no ordinary demigod. My name is Nyx Caligo, Daughter of Death. This is my story...

* * *

**In The Beginning...**

I was never a normal child. Never. I was abandoned by my mother at birth. A man found me by a dumpster, wrapped in blankets and turning blue. He brought me to a hospital where I almost died of Hypothermia and when I was better they put me in an orphanage. The first time I ran away from a home was when I turned three. It was horrible. They gave me everything I wanted and never got angry at me! It was so frustrating. They felt bad because I was an orphan and was abandoned. So, I ran off in the middle of the night. The cops found me in an alley and brought me back to the orphanage. This pattern was repeated for another two years and more than a hundred homes. When I turned five, I got tired of the system. I was tired of the odd looks. I had skin like caramel and hair that fell in dark brown, silky, curls. My lashes were thick and long and my eyes were like melted milk chocolate. No one ever felt like yelling at me, ever. People did anything I asked because my voice, "is like a silk cloth caressing the face." At least, that's what everyone tells me. Back to the point though.

I couldn't stand being shipped off to a new family every week or so. So I decided I would "stay" with the next family that adopted me. This very rich family adopted me a week after I turned five. They lived in New York, most of the time. Apparently, they had some big enterprise in their name. Dare Enterprises. I didn't really care for that though. My new "parents" were dressed in suits and looked very fancy but their daughter who looked about two years older than me stood out in a crowd. She had on a paint splattered shirt and jeans to match. Her hair was bright orange and looked uncontrollable. She didn't seem to care though. I immediately liked her.

"So your my new sister?" I asked, one hand on my hip, the other tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Looks like it. Heard you run away from every family?" She smiled.

"Yup, one hundred and three." I said proudly.

She laughed, "That's a pretty good record kid, name's Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"My name is Nyx. Nyx Caligo."

She whispered into my ear, "Well, Nyx. I certainly wouldn't blame you if our family became one hundred and four."

I whispered back, "I decided when I saw your parents."

Rachel laughed, "Try living with them. It's worse."

Just then, the adults came and shuffled us to the door. Connie, the orphanage caretaker waved at me and smiled. I waved back at her. For the last time.

* * *

One month later, I'm still in their home because every time I try to sneak out they catch me. One night as I prepared for another try, Rachel knocked on my door.

"Can I come in?" She whispered.

"Sure." I answered.

"Don't try and leave now. You won't make it." Rachel said closing the door.

"What do you suggest I do then? I can't_ stand_ it here." I hissed.

"They'll be gone for a few hours. They're going to leave me here to watch you._ Alone._" She emphasized.

I stared at her not understanding.

She sighed, shaking her head, "I'm going help you escape! When they leave for a good thirty minutes I'll unlock the security system and let you out."

Thirty minutes after they left Rachel stayed true to her word.

"You're the best person ever, Nyx." She smiled sadly, "And I'll miss you...a lot." She choked up a bit at the end.

I pulled her into a hug. I kept the tears from coming out.

"I'll miss you too, Rachel. It's been fun having you as a sister...Maybe we'll see each other again." I shrugged.

As she closed the door she whispered, "Be safe, Nyx."

I only nodded at ran before I changed my mind. Just as I reached the gate, for the first time ever, I looked back and considered not leaving. But, I couldn't stay I don't like the adult Dares. I turned back and hopped over the gate and ran into the night.

* * *

A month later, I'm running down the streets of Manhattan chased by a huge evil, black, dog thing. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins, heart racing and hammering in my chest. My shirt was ripped and I had lost my bag of supplies somewhere in Central Park. I ran past three kids closely followed by the monster. I tripped and scraped my knee that was exposed below my shorts. I fell to my hands and knees and scrambled up quickly. If I had learned anything from my month on the run, it was to keep moving. Never stop moving. Ever. Eventually, I glanced back and noticed the monster was gone. I stopped and spun around. Those three kids I saw came running at me. But, I wasn't letting them get me. For all I know they could be monsters, too. I sprinted into an alley and I heard them shouting behind me.

"Hey! Come back! We're not gonna hurt you, kid!" A male voice. Teenager maybe.

"Yeah, right." I muttered and ran even faster. I hit a dead end and they were still behind and I could here them yelling. I made a split-second decision and leaped into a Dumpster. I closed the lid and silently caught my breath.

"I don't see her." A younger girl it sounded like.

"She's got to be around here some-" The voice stopped talking and I heard footsteps getting closer.

Someone knocked on the can and I gasped, then quickly covered my mouth. Too late. A girl in a leather jacket with spiky, unruly hair opened the lid. I scooted away from her. She tried to grab my hand and I jumped at her, effectively knocking her to the ground. I tried to get up but she grabbed my ankle. I quickly slipped out of my shoes and ran but before I could pick up speed large hands grabbed my arms and carried me back.

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" The one holding me chuckled.

I kicked and thrashed trying to remove myself from his strong arms. He turned me to face him putting me on the ground but still keeping a firm grip on me.

"What's your name?" He asked.

I spit in his face.

"Look Luke, she likes you." The girl with the leather jacket laughed.

There was a little blonde behind her probably only a few years older than me. She walked up to me and gently took "Luke's" hands off me, never once breaking eye contact with me.

"Your scaring her, Luke." She chided. Luke wiped his face and cocked an eyebrow.

She turned to me, "What's your name? I'm Annabeth."

This "Annabeth" had huge grey eyes that seemed to be analyzing me. She stuck her hand out and I stepped back. I didn't trust these people, whoever they were.

"She doesn't trust us. Or maybe she's mute." The spiky haired girl who had really bright blue eyes said.

"I'm not mute, I'm not incompetent, I'm not homeless, and I certainly don't_ trust you people._" I crossed my arms and looked around, "Where's the monster? Did you let it get away? I was _trying_ to _kill_ it!" I huffed.

"We killed it. What do you mean _you_ were trying to kill it? You were _running_ from it!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"How'd _you_ kill it?" I asked disbelief going across my face.

"With these." She showed me her dagger that looked a lot like mine.

Now I definitely didn't trust these people. I slowly backed away.

"What are you? You tryin' to kill me, too?" I balled my fists ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"If we were what would you do about it?" The leather jacket girl challenged.

"I'll kill you." I clenched my fists and brought them up to my face.

"A little girl like you? Take on all _three_ of us?" She scoffed.

That irked me one second later a knife cut her jacket and flew behind her.

"Whoa! Annabeth what was that for!" She shouted.

"I didn't throw it! She did it!" Annabeth pointed at me.

I smirked. They could definitely see the smug look on my face.

"Well, now you're out of weapons." The leather jacket girl fingered the hole.

"Thalia, don't bait her. Or underestimate her." Luke warned.

"No. Let her. What makes you think that's my only weapon." I flexed my left wrist and a knife on a chain fell from it.

The girl named Thalia's eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh, wait there's more." I smiled. I raised my right hand and snapped. The knife that I threw at her came flying back before a chain snapped out to meet it and slowly disappeared into my bracelet.

"Wow." The boy, Luke, mouthed.

"I found these. A few weeks ago in Staten Island, a weird black man gave them to me. He said I'd need them for what was ahead and then called me, Night." I explained.

They shared a look.

"What did you say your name was?" Annabeth asked.

"I _didn't_." I glared at them, "Now, who are you? What do you want? And give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The young blonde slowly approached and looked me in the eye.

"I'm not going to let you hurt them. And I know you don't want to. Please just tell us who you are. We're also being chased by monsters and we just want to help you." She explained quickly.

I thought it over for a few minutes, "My name...is Nyx. Nyx...Caligo."

"How old are you?" Luke asked.

"Five."

They gaped at me in awe.

"You're pretty young kid. Why don't you travel with us and tell us your story." Thalia offered.

I tapped my foot in irritation, "Crap."

"What?" They chorused.

"Monsters. A whole horde of them." I smacked my head, "Come on. Follow me I know a place we can hide." I opened the dumpster lid and jumped in.

"Come on. Through here." I ordered. Since they had no choice they followed me in. I groped around for the flashlight and turned it on. I wiggled the grating until it came off. I crawled through and told them to replace the grate. I crawled in front until I reached an opening.

"Go left until you reach a grate and wait for me." I whispered.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked worried.

"I'm covering our trail." Without further ado I pulled a spray bottle filled with bleach out of the other passage and sprayed the vent with it.

"Go!" I whispered. They crawled through the vents while I covered my nose with my free arm the other one spraying bleach In the other passage and the one we came from. Then I just opened the bottle and tossed it down the passage we came from. I quickly crawled through the space to the grate and my alcove and found Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke already inside.

They were staring at everything inside. I had a few cushions and blankets piled in one corner and a small supply of non-perishable food items.

"This is my safe-house. Never been found by monsters here. Never really had to use it. You can stay as long as you want, but you owe me." I stated.

"Thanks. You could come with us though. We heard there's a camp for people like us. Here in New York." Thalia told me.

"People like _us?_" I cocked an eyebrow, "Should I be offended?"

Annabeth laughed, "No. She means demigods. Half mortal, half god. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, God of the sky. Luke is the son of Hermes," I noticed Luke grimaced as she said that. "God of messengers, travelers, commerce, roadways, communication...and thieves."

"What about you?" I questioned.

"We don't know but, hopefully when we get to this Camp I'll find out." She shrugged.

"So..." I trailed off, "You want me to come with you to a Camp that may or may not actually be there?" I summed up.

"It's there. We just don't know _exactly _where." Thalia explained.

"Alright, I'll go with you but, if I sense a trap, I'm gone. Got it?" I shifted my weight onto one hip and rested my hand on it.

"It's hard to take you seriously, with you being all small and adorable." Luke laughed.

"Which is why I've survived this long by myself." I said, "No one takes a five year old seriously until she's gone and you can't find your wallet."

I promptly began walking out of my little safe-house. Once on the street the trio caught up to me and started showing me where they thought the mystical camp was.

* * *

For a month I traveled with them before Thalia was injured. We were staying in a safe-house they had when we were attacked by a bunch of hellhounds. Thalia's leg was cut badly and Luke had to help her out while Annabeth and I cleared the way for them. When we finally got away from them, Luke laid Thalia against a tree.

"We have to bandage that and clean it or it will get infected." Annabeth told Luke.

Luke started pacing, "I'm going to have to take her there but I don't want to." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Where? Where are you talking about Luke?" I demanded.

"Luke?" Annabeth asked scared.

"Luke! Pacing isn't helping!" Thalia snapped.

"I'm thinking!" He snapped back, "Come on, Thalia." He said helping her up. Thalia grimaced as she stood and gripped Luke's shoulder for support.

"Nyx. You think you could get someone to give us a ride?" He asked.

"Sure. Where to?" I asked.

"Westport, Conneticut." He told me.

I nodded. We headed to a bus stop and rested there. I looked around and spotted a businessman. I walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked in my best, "innocent little girl's voice."

"Yes, sweetie? What did you need?" He asked kindly and crouched in front of me.

"Um, my sister is hurt and we need to get to Westport, Connecticut." I said, fake tears in my eyes.

"Well, this is Richmond, Virginia how did you get here?" He asked suspicious.

"I was adopted by a family there. My brother, and two older sisters were walking on the street when these men grabbed us and...abdu-aducked-abuck-" I frowned.

"Abducted you?" He asked completely believing me.

"Yes! They took us here and took us in the river. They hurt my sister and left us there. They left and never came back. We came here to the street and their over there," I pointed at them, "We need money to get home."

"How about _I_ drive you there. I'm sure you're mother's worried sick." He offered.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" I hugged him tugging him to the bus stop.

I ran over to Luke.

"He's gonna take us home!" I jumped on Luke's lap. His lips twitched slightly at my antics.

"Well, come on. I'll bring you to Westport for free. Did you get a look at the men who grabbed you, by any chance?" He asked.

"They blindfolded us. So, we couldn't get a good look at them." Annabeth supplied playing along.

"That's a shame. Come on, lass. Up you go." He helped Thalia to her feet and helped her hop over to the man's car.

When we were all settled, me on Luke's lap in the front seat since I was only five, we headed off and I just leaned my head on Luke's chest and fell asleep. He absentmindedly stroked my hair and made conversation with the man. When I woke up we were getting out the car. I hopped out and stretched. Luke grabbed my hand and thanked the man. After he drove away, Luke helped Thalia to the house that had a bunch of stuffed monsters on the lawn.

"You shouldn't have returned." A voice boomed. Luke ignored it and continued into the house where we were greeted by what seemed to be Luke's mom.

"Luke! I new you'd be back! I told them but they didn't believe me! And you brought your friends! How lovely! I just made cookies come in! Come in!" She told us and ushered us into the house. A man came around the corner.

"May, this girl is hurt why don't you bandage her?" He told Luke's mom.

"Of course! Anything for a friend of Luke's!" She trilled.

"Dad." Luke said.

"Lord Hermes!" Annabeth did a quick bow and elbowed me.

"What? I don't want to bow what's the point?" I demanded, "What have the gods ever done for me? Huh?" Luke smiled at that.

"They brought you to us." Annabeth said.

"No. The _Fates_ did that." I argued.

"You're a spirited one! I won't take offense this one time, Ms. Caligo." He smiled.

"Come on, kid. Let's go." Thalia said leaning on Luke's mom, hopping to the living room.

Annabeth followed her and Luke motioned for me to go with them. I glanced between him and Hermes, finally I strolled into the living room where Luke's mom was patching Thalia up. I sat next to Annabeth and stared out the window.

"There all better! You had better be careful that way you don't get hurt again! But, you're welcome here anytime, sweetie. After all, you're my son's friend and even though he left, he came back! Just like I said he would!" Luke's mom prattled.

"Annabeth. Luke's yelling. Do you hear?" I whispered. She nodded in response.

Thalia got up and limped over to us. I combed my fingers through my hair, when I heard the door slam. I jumped up and ran to the front room where Luke had just slammed the door. I ran up to Luke tugging on his arm. Annabeth and Thalia quickly followed and Luke picked me up and kept walking. I could see him silently fuming. He never once looked back at his home.

* * *

This is how we came to be hanging upside down in a Cyclops' mansion. We had met this group of girl called the Hunter's of Artemis who tried to recruit Thalia. A girl called Zoë Nightshade said Luke would betray her which made her angry. Shortly afterwards, we met a satyr named Grover who was going to take us to the Camp for demigods. A place where we would be safe. Things didn't go according to plan though. These ugly bat things call Furies attacks us because of Thalia being Zeus' daughter. Along with them was a whole pack of hellhounds. We could have made it but a cyclops stopped us and is holding us for them. Annabeth managed to get away because she is small. I couldn't because I refused to leave them.

Hanging upside down for half an hour is dangerous and I don't recommend it to anyone below the age of birth. The cyclops gagged me because I talked too much. Thalia lost consciousness a few minutes ago and Luke was struggling. I was watching for Annabeth because she would never leave us. I could hear the cyclops taunting her with out voices. A few minutes later Annabeth showed up and cut me down, I landed on my back and she finished untying me I ran over to Thalia and shook her. She wasn't waking up so I went to Luke as Annabeth was distracting the cyclops. I cut Luke down and he helped me get Thalia.

"Come on, Thals. Get up." He shook her.

We needed to hurry.

"Get Grover." I told Luke.

I prayed Thalia would forgive me and slapped her across the face. I kept doing so until she grabbed my hand.

"You can yell at me later. Right now we need to go!" I whisper-shouted.

She just groaned and got to her feet. Annabeth stabbed the cyclops in the foot and yelled, "Over here!"

She ran into the hall and led us out of the mansion. In the distance I could hear the hellhounds and the furies were circling above. Grover ran-err, galloped? in the direction of Camp. When we got to this huge hill the monsters were almost at our heels. We wouldn't be able to make it. Then, Grover got us over the border but I couldn't see Thalia.

"Thalia!" I screamed.

A crowd had formed and I pushed through them just in time to see Thalia prepare to fight all those monsters. She was prepared to go out fighting. I surged forward and two arms wrapped around my waist and hauled me back. Thalia fell and the monsters surged on her. I screamed. Luke struggled to hold me back and then...lightning. One bolt of lightning struck the spot that Thalia had previously been in. As the bolt left a tree was left in it's wake. I couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. I stopped struggling and fought to keep tears from my eyes. No one could see my tears. No one.  
_ Not. One. Single. Black. Tear._

* * *

The following summer Annabeth and I had formed a little bond. I was two years younger than her easily the youngest at camp. During our free period we always sparred in the arena. I turned six a month ago. It's been almost a full year since Thalia died. I was put in the Hermes Cabin with Luke not because he was my father but because I was unclaimed. Annabeth turned out to be a daughter of Athena the wisdom goddess. I still hadn't been claimed but, you know, I'm not _bitter_ or _angry_ or anything. No, not at all.

Annabeth struck at my knee and I easily skipped out the way landing on my knees and sweeping her off her feet. I jumped up at the same time she did and we continued sparring. Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares trained us and set us against each other. Whoever lost had to do whatever the other person wanted for the rest of the day. We did this every few weeks but usually Annabeth and I just fought for the practice. Annabeth used sharp, quick movements, while I moved in a more fluid and languid motion. Similar to a dancer. I was smaller but she was cleverer. Our skills were unmatched. Except for Luke but he never fought us. Nothing happened that summer or the rest of that year since we are year-rounders. So I'm go to skip to a more interesting year. The year Luke got a quest. I don't remember the exact date but Luke was sixteen, Annabeth was nine, and I was seven.

Hermes himself gave Luke the quest he had to get an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. He ultimately failed and was scratched by Ladon the dragon. He has a long scar now on his right eye going to his chin. We had now been at Camp for two years. And yes, I'm still unclaimed. Nope, _still_ not bitter.

I made a friend though. In the Aphrodite cabin, a girl named Tammy Bellerose. She is super preppy, and all sunshine and flowers which is annoying but she's still a great person to be around. Yes, she often tries to get me to succumb to her beauty sessions but I always refuse. She's a few months younger than me and came to came a month ago. She has fair skin, with a slight tan. Her hair was straight and auburn, her eyes were blue in contrast and she wasn't a super great fighter. None the less, she is one of my best friends. She taught me how to ride the Pegasus, or at least she tried to. They avoided me like the plague. Except for a midnight black one that was at the very end of the stable.

"What are you doing!" Tammy squeaked, "No one rides her! She doesn't let anyone. Stay away."

"Calm down, Tam. I'll be fine." I brushed her off.

I walked up to the mare. She whinnied at me and walked closer.

I opened her pen and let her step out. She seemed very prideful and strode up to be and pawed her hoof.

"Bet you're _dying_ to stretch your wings." I patted her snout, gently.

The mare bent down and I climbed onto her back, no saddle. I held her mane as she walked out the stable and galloped into the air. I flew over camp and I felt free. Free from everything. When she got tired, she landed and went back into her stall. I brushed her down and fed her. Next thing you know the dinner horn is sounding. Tammy had left awhile ago so I walked to the dining pavilion alone. Right on cue, the Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, came from behind me and started talking me up.

"What did you do this time?" I asked bored as I made my offering to no god in particular.

"STOLLS!" Katie Gardner screamed.

"Oh boy. When are you two going to leave her alone?" I groaned.

"We can't." Connor said.

"It's too much fun!" Travis added, laughing.

We sat at the Hermes Table, Travis and Connor on either side of me, Luke across from me. Luke had changed since his quest. He had frequently ranted to me about how the gods screwed up his life, and they think they're so high and mighty, using us for pawns...yada yada. The usual way Luke talks about the gods. Afterwards he would kiss my cheek thank me for listening and run off to do things. It worried me.

* * *

Three years later, a bunch of kids are preparing to take a field trip to Olympus. I didn't want to go though. So, a few campers were staying behind. I resumed my normal activities. They were gone only a couple of days. Nothing changed much. Tammy and I still rode our Pegasi in our free time and did everything together. The usual activities.

But when the campers came back, Luke had changed. He seemed bitter, resentful...angry. He was nineteen now. Annabeth was twelve and I was ten. I was worried sick about him. I couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened in their absence. We had other things to worry about though.

Like the boy with the green eyes and black hair.

The hurricane that turned Camp Half-Blood inside out.

Like Percy Jackson.

The Lightning Thief...

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD? BAD? AWFUL? FANTABULOUS? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! IT'S THAT BIG BOX IN THE BOTTOM RIGHT HAND CORNER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT THE FIRST BOOK. LOVE YOU PEOPLE! IN A TOTALLY PLATONIC WAY! : D**

* * *

**OTHER STORIES BY MOI:**

**Marie Levesque: Second Generation Demigod**

Marie is Hazel and Leo's kid. She has talents like fire,jewels, and stuff. Her and her friends embark on a quest to ease the tension of the Camps. Can she prevent another war?What secrets will she discover along the way?Something older than the Gods?Will she find a long hidden secret bigger than the Romans? Will she find love along the way?

Crossover - Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Kane Chronicles - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10,996- Reviews: 11 - Updated: 5/17/2013 - Published: 4/4/2013 - Hazel L. & Sadie K.

**New Life New Love Thalico**

"Well, um...I left the Hunt." "What!" Thalia joined the Hunt to avoid the Great Prophecy. Now she just wants to live her life. Will find love in this new life? I suck at summaries. Better than it sounds. Please read. Rated T: For Mild Language

Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rated: T - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,178 - Reviews: 5 - Updated:5/31/2013 - Published: 5/31/2013 - Nico A. & Thalia G.

**Rockstars Are People, Too!**

AU story. It's the ultimate challenge. Two rival girl bands co-existing in one high school. What could go wrong? Anything and Everything. Join Annabeth, Sadie and their bands on this adventure of rivalry, friendship, secrets, and love. Can they survive ONE whole school year without causing trouble? Or will they all come tumbling down? Rated T for safety.

Crossover - Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Kane Chronicles - Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 2 - Words: 8,890 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 6/16/2013 - Published: 6/4/2013 - Annabeth C. & Thalia G.


End file.
